The Flying Machine
The Flying Machine is a rumored Sitting Ducks episode. Plot TBA Quotes *Dr. Cecil: "Behold, the flying machine!" *Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle and Aldo: "Ooooohhh!" *Dr. Cecil: "You like it, huh? This machine is were you go down to the tube and you'll be spinned around, stretched and go through crazy zig-zags, after that you'll be flying in no time". *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle gulps) *Dr. Cecil: "Who'd like to go first? Ed?" *Ed: (gulps) "Uh, I'm not ready to ride it, well it's not that I'm scared of it, though!" *Dr. Cecil: "Okay! What about you, Oly?" *Oly: "Um, um, um, um, um, I don't feel like going inside that thing yet, so rain check!" *Dr. Cecil: "Waddle?" *(Waddle stammers) *Bill: "I'll do it!" *Ed, Oly, Waddle and Aldo: "Bill?" *Bill: "I wanna ride that machine!" *(Bill goes inside the machine) *Dr. Cecil: "Are you sure about this? You're gonna be in pain, real, real pain!" *(Bill gulps) *Bill: "No matter how risky it is, I'm gonna go through it, because nothing will keep me from flying". *(The sound of Raoul laughing is heard) *(Raoul comes inside Dr. Cecil's place) *Raoul: "Nothing's gonna keep you from flying, Senior Bill, eh?" *(Raoul laughs) *(Bill gets nervous and gulps) *Bill: "I'm still going through it!" *Dr. Cecil: "Uh, okay. Just put this on!" *(Dr. Cecil gives Bill a helmet) *Dr. Cecil: "You'll need that for good luck". *Raoul: "Yeah, good luck Senior Bill". *(Raoul laughs) *Dr. Cecil: "Again, one more time, are you really sure you wanna go through this ride?" *(Bill sweats uncomfortably) *Aldo: "Be brave, Bill". *Bill: "Sure". *Dr. Cecil: "Okay, if you say so. Hang tight, Bill. Viewers you're not gonna find this comfortable". *(Dr. Cecil pulls the handle, as the machine starts shaking, and Bill shouts as he go down the tube) *(A black background is shown down to the tube, only Bill's eyeballs are shown) *Bill: "Hey, this isn't bad after aaaa----" *(Bill starts spinning around, and starts screaming) *(Bill continues screaming, as the lights turn on showing Bill with drills surrounding him) *(The lights go off again, as Bill continues riding around the machine, and turns on again showing Bill getting stretched, like a cartoon character. The lights go off again, and Bill continues riding around, then turns on again showing Bill getting stretched again. The lights once again go off, as Bill continues riding around, the lights turn on showing Bill spinning around. The lights then goes off again, Bill continues riding around, then turns on again showing Bill, who is upside-down, getting stretched. This time, the lights rapidly goes on and off at the same time, showing Bill spinning around rapidly on a chair. The lights turn off and on, showing Bill stuck in a vase, getting stretched again, trapped while being zapped by a ray gun, spinning around again on a rapid ceiling fan, his head stuck on a giant metal cube, stretched again and then goes back up to Dr. Cecil's, he is now dizzy) *Dr. Cecil: "Well, how did it go?" *(Bill moans and then faint) Trivia *This will be the second slapstick episode. (The first was "Outback Quack) *This will be the first episode were "comical" stuff happens to Bill. *This will be the second time Bill goes to the hospital. (The first was "Mind Over Mallard) *Error: Bill's helmet was missing when he was getting stretched while upside-down. *Dr. Cecil broke the fourth wall by saying "Viewers you are not gonna find this comfortable". *This will be the third episode were the fourth wall was broken. (The first was "The Old Duck and the Sea" and the second was "Holding Pen 13") *Goof: Bill could've been killed by the ray gun he was zapped by, during the ride in Cecil's flying machine, but luckilly, he survived. Category:Rumored episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes